


安聽泉鈴雨打聲

by DOMIN



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Japanese 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Betrayal, Both Shinjiro and Naomichi are handsome, Broken Promises, Eventual Fluff, Gay Sex, Japanese Character(s), M/M, Naomichi don't have any sibling., Oral Sex, Politics, RPF, Shinjiro doesn't have any brother., So why can't they be together?, Sorry Not Sorry, They only have father., This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual events or persons is entirely coincidental., Threesome - M/M/M, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, one-parent family, 援助交際
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOMIN/pseuds/DOMIN
Summary: 北海道知事鈴木直道宣布了緊急事態，一下子得到了全國矚目。然而遠在東京的小泉進次郎對此感到惆悵滿懷。一切都是捏造的，我只想看帥哥們談戀愛順便做愛。對人物背景跟經歷有所修改，對日本政治架構並不考究，通篇大多胡謅，勿上心。菊潔黨勿近，畢竟這之後可能會進展到3P，但不會有出軌外遇之事，作者也算道德良好。總受是鈴木，先說了，如果最終真的進展到3P，也是兩攻一受，望周知。
Relationships: Abe Shinzo/Suzuki Naomichi, Koizumi Shinjiro/Suzuki Naomichi, 安倍晋三/鈴木直道, 小泉進次郎/鈴木直道





	1. 進次郎

結束了一天忙碌的公務行程，小泉進次郎沒有選擇回家，而是回到了環境省的辦公室內。其時員工多已下班，屋內燈光黯淡，他的辦公室也只開了幾盞。進次郎把秘書打發回家後，隨意地躺到了那張黑色皮質沙發上。手機不斷地從被他扔在地上的西裝外套口袋裡發出聲響，亟欲告知他最新一輪的知事選舉誰是當選者。

那些訊息並不重要，因為結果他早已知道。在前往與總理大臣開會的路上，在電視牆上的新聞播報中，他看見了消失在自己眼前多年的身影。那時間一切好似暫停了，天地間只有他跟那面電視。地轉天旋，熟悉的容貌帶著真誠的微笑，深藍色的合身西裝，相托手上的花束，接受媒體採訪的人依舊像春日的陽光一般溫暖柔和。

**鈴木直道，以三十四歲之齡當選北海道知事，打破日本記錄。**

進次郎按壓眉心，卻沒有感受到些為的舒緩。於是他坐起，點燃了香菸。可惜，繚繞即逝的雲煙並未帶走他內心的煩躁，窗外的月光透進，白光些許打在他的臉上，反而讓皮膚黝黑的他更顯陰沉。他自問著，何以那樣溫暖的笑容如今並不屬於他？這令他感到惱火，尤其想起那笑容本是他所有，就更添意亂心煩。

他知道自己在這兒怨天怨地並沒有用，無論如何都逃不了，明天一早，又會是一波報導，而且他前面的這張茶几上也會放著幾份印有那個人面容的報。糟糕透頂，可是木已成舟，既然當年傷害了對方，又怎能要求對方原諒？這點自知，他倒是還有的。

可是今天無論如何，他都不能回家，回去那個充滿著那個人身影的地方。不，就算在政治上他向來強硬，現在也萬萬做不到這樣的事。因為，那樣只會讓他更加懊悔，又或者更心癢難耐。

「該死的，都已經十三年了，十三年了，我還忘不了他。」自知理虧，不敢道一聲賀喜，再多的政壇經驗也不能讓他解決這件事。菸已盡，進次郎並不打算再點另外一支。菸癮麻痺不了自己內心的焦躁，到底是心底事，外物又如何能欺瞞過自己呢？

解鈴還須繫鈴人，那人就是鈴木直道。

一切，都得從十七年前說起。

十七年前，小泉進次郎不過還是個高校二年級的學生，父親從政忙於公務，父子間本來就很少有交流，他也不想周旋在那些出入家中的政客之間，索性拿著仙逝的母親留給他的錢在外頭租了間公寓——也是他現在買下的這間。

母親的早逝並未讓他跟父親的關係變得親近，這些年裡，他跟父親的對話可以說是寥寥可數，雖然不是零，但卻存在著奇妙的尷尬。他在父親的默許下離開了家，這反而讓他覺得自在許多。也許父親盼望著他的早日獨立，又也許有其他另外的考量，當年沒有想到答案，如今他也懶得去想。

離開家，並沒有讓他的生活更加頹靡，因為即便在家中，父親也鮮少顧及他的生活，他要怎樣，幾乎就能怎樣。公寓裡的東西逐漸多了起來，變成了他的小皇居。不過，父親偶爾還是會過來看一看，遍地的髒衣服讓他蹙眉，最後讓家裡幫傭的彌生阿姨定期來給他打掃。本來進次郎是不懂父親是看不慣他的邋遢生活還是什麼。不過，彌生阿姨能來，進次郎很高興，因為他跟她，比跟他爸親。

「你父親只是用他知道的方式來關心你。」在後來的某日，直道跟彌生阿姨都這麼說過。

時間似乎轉得太快，他往回想起認識直道的經過。進次郎輕笑，因為只要是跟那時有關係的事情，都能讓他發自內心地高興。當時進次郎還是個高校生，可是就跟一般的男學生一樣，對於感情還有身體的奧秘都很好奇。即便健教課老師早已告訴過他們生理構造，但誰能阻止青春期比女孩子長的男孩子呢？

進次郎很快就發現了自己的性向。為了確認，他曾經去了風俗街，嘗試過性的滋味，確定了他對自己性向的疑惑。而彌生阿姨是第一個知道的人。

「知道你是想找到答案，但那樣的地方，還是少去比較好。何況你還未成年。」

「彌生阿姨，我不會再去了。」彌生阿姨看起來很擔憂，讓進次郎感到很抱歉。

「你打算跟你的父親說嗎？」她問。

「老頭子一定不會喜歡。」進次郎飛快地下了結語。

「是啊。」彌生阿姨的心裡也清楚這個答案，只不過還是希望進次郎有一天能告訴他的父親。在她的觀念裡，父子終究是父子，還是一家人。「但是，你還很年輕，沒有比你的幸福更重要的事。彌生阿姨只希望你能幸福。」

「如果有一天，我遇見了那個人，我會把他介紹給你。」

聽到這席話，彌生阿姨放心地笑了，她的笑容總讓進次郎感到親切。畢竟，她是比父親還像家人的人。

認知到自己是同性戀的進次郎，對於這方面的探索始終沒有被滿足，成人網站的片源在那時不如現在多，更不如現在方便，而那些片卻也總是乏善可陳，劇情無聊不說，男優還很少有能讓他興奮的。他也想過上網交友，但那更是不可能的任務。因為他父親的身份多少為他帶來了點麻煩，即便不親，進次郎在這方面還是很注意的。

於是命運推動了轉輪，讓他在那個昏黃巷子裡的拉麵店旁遇見了穿著公立高中校服洗碗的他。那家拉麵店不大，可是濃郁的豚骨湯頭在幾個巷子之外就聞得到了，拉麵軟硬適中，叉燒入口即化，而且價格親民，於是幾乎成了他每晚的灶腳。

更重要的是老闆是彌生阿姨的妹妹，兩人一個是三月生的，便叫彌生；另一個是五月生的，因此名喚五月。有了這層關係，五月阿姨跟進次郎早已相熟，她跟彌生阿姨一樣都只剩自己一個人了，也都把他視如己出搬地疼。知道他對那個洗碗的學生好奇，五月阿姨便把那個來打工洗碗的男學生的事情告訴了進次郎。

「他家中有些困難，已經不能替他付學費了，連生活費都快成問題了，我看他那麼努力，卻挺可憐的，就讓他在我這裡幫忙。」五月阿姨邊煮麵邊說著。

「困難？」他不曾想過有這樣的事，畢竟自己從小算是錦衣玉食。

「父母很小就離異了，之後再沒見過父親。他跟著媽媽，媽媽後來也走了，他就交由了親阿姨養育，他阿姨跟我是朋友，唉，誰想出了意外，人在醫院裡躺了一年，最近走了，醫療費用、治喪費用什麼的都不少，生活上就出現了一些問題，主要是學費問題大，都已經要三年級了，也不知道會不會影響他考大學……我放不下，就讓他在店裡幫忙，一個認真的好青年，實在怪可憐的。」

進次郎看著少年在街燈下認真洗碗的模樣，沒說什麼。一直到他走了進來，把碗收到碗櫃裡，進次郎才真切地看到了對方的長相。

五官清秀，睫毛細長，白皙的皮膚沾染了一些汗水與油漬，唇齒微張，短髮訴說著對方的青澀，不像他跟著流行，留著跟電視劇男星一樣的中長髮。

「五月阿姨，都洗好了。」

聲音也很輕柔有禮。

「直道，那麼你就先幫我端一下麵吧！這碗送去三號桌。」

「好！」

進次郎知道，這個打工的男學生讓他的血流在體內不斷奔竄，小弟弟硬了，年輕氣盛的慾望隨著五月阿姨雙手間的蒸氣飛騰。那時年輕尚輕的他，一定不會考慮到初次見面就問對方這麼失禮的事情有多麼可笑。可是，即便是十多年後的現在，他也沒後悔問過那句「你願意陪我嗎？我會給你相應報償。」這種把人家當援交對象的句子。

本以為對方的遲遲未覆就是否決，卻沒想到會在他離開後追了出來。氣喘吁吁，連外套都沒有穿好，像是匆匆就跟五月阿姨告假跑出來的樣子。

「什麼事？」進次郎問。

「……你剛剛說的，還算數嗎……」直道並不好意思看著對方，於是頭低低的，看起來更教人想征服了。

「怎麼？你有興趣？」進次郎倒是沒想到隨口的一句話能夠成功。

「我需要錢……只要不過分……就好……」

這般青澀的模樣逗樂了進次郎，雖然援助交際這事有危險度，直覺卻告訴他自己並沒有做錯決定。進次郎又打量了眼前跟自己同齡的男孩子，思索了幾秒，這幾秒卻讓對方覺得很不安，不安得緊緊握著書包的提把。進次郎於是下定決心把人家帶回了住處，在外頭說話不是那麼方便——畢竟，他有一個政治家爸爸。

進次郎讓直道坐在沙發上，然後到冰箱拿了啤酒給他。

「我……」他很委婉地拒絕了進次郎手上的啤酒。

這樣青澀的樣子讓進次郎有一種自己是甲片中變態中年人的錯覺，這確實讓他更興奮了，可是他也知道這樣的事情不及於一時，於是他把啤酒放回冰箱，倒了水給他。

「我聽五月阿姨說了，你現在有困難。」進次郎邊說，邊在沙發的另一邊坐下。「你追了出來，想必是真的走投無路。」他見到少年緊張地縮了縮身子，像是怕極了發生什麼事。進次郎相信自己的直覺，他的直覺向來準確。

「別擔心，我也還沒成年，不會要求做什麼過分的事情。」對方抬起頭來，他們這才真真正正對上了眼。「我需要有一個人陪我。」確實，他需要有個人來陪伴。倒不是說他沒有朋友，只是學校的同學都知道自己的身份，覺得麻煩。而眼前的這位，看起來溫暖，聲音聽起來柔和……是他的菜。

況且，聽了五月阿姨說的話，這名叫直道的男孩子雖跟他無親無故，卻也同病相憐。進次郎想著，也許，只有眼前的人才能了解自己的寂寞吧。到底都是沒了媽媽的孩子，有些事，還得是這樣的境遇才能了解，他的那些家事良好的同學，是不可能理解的。

「怎麼……陪？」

多年的耳濡目染讓進次郎看人算是透徹，直道這般極力隱藏擔怕的樣子，像極了明知道輕易答應這種事情有可能會讓自己遭遇危險，卻因為讓人透不過氣的金錢壓力而逼得他不得不行。進次郎約莫是了解的，醫療費用跟喪葬費用都不是一筆小數目，眼下他還有學費要籌，這些事啊，若弄不好只怕是連房子都有可能被銀行收走……這都足以令一個單純的高中生不得不挺而走險，起碼賭一回。

「我一個人住在這裡，平常下了課，把作業完成以後也沒什麼事，大概就是覺得空虛吧！」這份空虛，他的父親，他的同學，都沒辦法填補。所以，他要找一個喜歡的人來。進次郎知道，這樣的說詞是最能打動單純的心的。何況，他並沒有騙人。

空虛。

這個詞，兩個字，似是勾住了直道的注意力與好奇心。五月阿姨說他從小父母離異，他跟著母親，就再也沒見過父親了。母親沒多久也離世了，他就只剩下了阿姨，可阿姨也離開了……進次郎敢把握，直道必定懂什麼是空虛，這份失去重要親人的空虛感，沒有知心人的空虛感，他必定懂。

「我的父親很忙，我們幾乎沒有什麼言語上的交流。」進次郎是一隻毒蛛正慢慢收網，「我本來的家，很大，而我卻很小，下了課回到家，看著冷冷清清的屋子，即使知道父親就在書房，但那種感覺，你能體會嗎？」

直道的樣子，像是回想起自己這些日子忙於生活。進次郎猜想，直道每當結束了打工，回到那已經沒有人等著他回去的家，面對著那在玄關的小燈的光暈照射下而更顯得狹小的白牆，他一定很了解這兩個字帶給自己的寂寞。

**「也許，我們是很像的吧？我當時是這麼想的。」直道抱著他的手臂說著。**

進次郎在後來才從直道那兒得證，他所想的都沒錯。直道果然隱約了解到了在他眼前這個男孩子話語背後的苦惱。

也許是因為新鮮，也許是因為特別，也許是因為他對眼前的人有好感，所以只是聊聊天，雖然用了小心機，但直道讓進次郎覺得很舒服，覺得很愉快。「像現在這樣，坐著聊聊天，也挺好的。」進次郎又試著把酒遞到直道前面，被再次拒絕了後，才把剩下半罐的啤酒喝完。

真是清爽。

「只是……聊天？沒別的？」

看著他再三確認的樣子，進次郎笑了出來。「對，就只要陪陪我，其他的，我想到了再告訴你。」他頓了頓，臨時又想到了什麼，所以補了句：「如果是過分的事情，我會先問你。」但他說著這句話時，卻故意欺近了對方的舒適空間。

紅色的臉頰，急促的呼吸，吸進了彌漫在對方周身的酒氣，這麼近距離的面對面讓直道不知道該做什麼反應才好，可進次郎喜歡極了，這樣的反應正是他想要的單純。

「把你有空的時間都留給我，也不用去五月阿姨那裡打工了。」他們都明白，五月阿姨不欠一個工讀生。「一個月，我給你二十萬圓。」那是父親給他的生活費，他用不了，但拿來濟貧剛好，政治家嘛，要為自己的利益著想。「現在，來說說你自己。」

那一晚，進次郎喝了很多啤酒，聽著直道說著自己的事，他覺得很新鮮。平日他並不喜歡聽別人說自己，因為他的同學家境都不錯，說來說去也都是那些無聊的事情。而直道呢，真的就像漫畫裡那些純樸的高中學生一樣，只不過多了些經濟方面的煩惱。

待他醒來，已經日上三竿。

家中瓶瓶罐罐的垃圾，昨天喝了的那些啤酒都已經消失不見。進次郎環顧四週，那個叫直道的男孩子也不見人影了。「這些大概是他幫我收掉的吧！」想著對方是不是誤會了什麼，就忽然覺得有些好笑。起身之後他注意到了身上的毛毯跟茶几上的字條，上頭寫著：「抱歉，我真的得去上課了，晚一點我會先去跟五月阿姨辭掉打工，然後再過來……」

進次郎笑出了聲音，只覺得這個人也太可愛了。「難道他是等到不能再等了才走的嗎？」腦海中忽然閃過一個畫面，昨晚他喝了好幾罐啤酒，之後……似乎直接壓著對方睡著了？隱隱約約有這樣的印象，但又恍恍惚惚不知道是真是假。

「會過來是吧，那麼，我等你。」

進次郎隨便洗了洗澡，就輕鬆愉快地上學去了。當然，少不了被老師叫去關注。幸好他是初犯，老師又看著他父親的面子上放了他一馬，但是早上那些考試，必須留校補考。這讓進次郎忽然有些焦急，因為現在外頭已經黑了，又下起雨來，他的試也才剛考完，也不知道那個叫直道的是否會依約而至。但，也許不會吧？就算到了，等那麼久也很有可能離開了。畢竟他昨天的提議很不正經，任何正常思考的人是不會當真的。

料想不到，那個叫直道的男孩子站在他公寓的樓下等著他，因大雨而渾身濕透，看起來似乎等了很久的樣子。

「你沒帶傘嗎？」進次郎趕緊拿出鑰匙開了門，抓著對方的手說：「衣服都濕了，快進來。」

進到屋裡以後，進次郎拿了條浴巾給直道，又把他推進浴室去洗澡。畢竟這個時節，這種雨，弄不好是會生病的，他可不想看見直道生病。不過想了想，這又很像AV情節：推人進去洗澡，接下來就是打炮。

「真是越來越齷齪了呢。不過，再有幾個月，只要滿十八了就可以行動了。」想到這裡，他又在心裡自罵齷齪變態中年人。但即使不能做那些愛做的事，還是可以打手槍。畢竟他們兩個人的年紀，打手槍並不犯法。

「我的衣服你應該穿得下，就先放門口，你洗好了自己拿。」進次郎考慮帶直道去買一些行頭，因為雖然他們兩人的身材差不多——從剛剛因衣衫濕透而若隱若現的身形判斷——但直道比他高一點，反正他也不差這些買衣服的錢。或者他直接買衣服送他也成。

浴室的門微啟，是直道探出頭來要拿衣服，不過他先看了看站在另一邊的進次郎，短髮上還有些水珠，臉頰因為熱水而透出紅色。這樣子又讓進次郎有點躁動，「真可愛啊！」這念頭閃過他的腦海，下一秒又看到直道的手伸出來拿衣服，而連帶他光裸的肩膀也露出門外。

進次郎只希望直道沒有看見他褲襠裡的變化，校服褲子為何偏偏是這種柔軟的材質呢？於是，他決定趁著直道還沒出來，先進房間去把褲子換一換。

「等下出來就喝點熱水吧！我已經把熱茶泡好了。」

浴室內的回應聲有禮貌卻不夠大，水聲已停止，取而代之的是吹風機的聲音嗡嗡發響。在進次郎看來，是對方還未習慣。畢竟他們這樣的行為也已經算是援助交際了，像直道這樣的單純男學生是不可能立刻舊習慣的，即便是那些「業界」援交妹也一樣，沒有人剛出山就能把握得好的。

換好了牛仔褲走回客廳，直道已經正襟危坐地在沙發上等著他了，他的衣服果然合身，就是稍微短了。

見他沒有喝水，進次郎於是進廚房去把熱茶倒給他。「喝吧，體內也驅驅寒。」

「謝謝。」

**該死，他說謝謝的模樣也好可愛。** 進次郎這才查覺到自己對這個男孩不只是身體的反應而已，還有著心動。對於自己的反應，進次郎頗為驚訝，因為他從未有過這樣的經驗，更不曾想過自己會對別人一見鍾情。昨天的他是有一些不安好心的，但這下倒讓他覺得自己應該把事情稍微交代清楚，讓對方有個再次反悔的機會——雖然他非常不想。

「你叫直道？」進次郎問。昨天聽到五月阿姨叫他，不過還不清楚對方姓什麼，也沒特別去打聽。

「是的。我的名字是鈴木直道。」

「直道。我可以直接這樣叫你嗎？」

「嗯。」點了點頭。

「那麼，我是小泉進次郎。」進次郎看了看直道，似是期待著對方會有什麼反應，畢竟他爸爸也是個政治家，若是聽過他的名字也不意外。不過，直道沒有什麼反應，看來對他的家世並不清楚。「你也叫我的名字吧！叫我進次郎。」他的目光來到了直道手中的杯子，緊緊握著的手說明了他還在緊張。

「好……進次郎……」

「直道，我想讓你知道，其實我昨天就應該先清楚告訴你，我是同性戀。」單刀直入。

沒有回應，也沒有什麼反應。

這倒讓進次郎擔心了起來。不過，直來直往也是好的，喜歡就喜歡，要就要，不要到後面偶斷絲連，這樣對雙方都有害無益。「所以，如果你覺得不妥，可以離開沒關係，但這個月的二十萬，我還是會給你。」

雙脣緊閉。

「但如果你能接受，我會很高興在未來的日子裡有你的陪伴。」他真是佩服自己會說話，把援助交際講得好像追求一般。

「——我知道。」

本來沒有意料到對方會回應，也沒意料到對方會回說「我知道」這三個字，讓進次郎下意識地回了句：「欸？」

「……我知道你是同性戀……」直道抬起頭來，目光終於跟自己對上了。

「欸？」進次郎頗為意外，他的性向一直都隱瞞得不錯，學校裡也不乏追求他的女同學，沒有人懷疑過他的性向，可是眼前的人卻知道……難道真這麼明顯嗎？不，應該說是他蠢，哪有一個正常的日本男性會跟男性做援助交際？他想，直道應該是透過這點猜到的。

「我的雷達還滿準的吧！」直道嘗試著用輕鬆一點的語氣說話，不過還是難掩緊張。「而且，我想應該很少有日本男生會找男生做援助交際，再說……因為我……也不是直的……」

「欸？」進次郎沒有想過有這樣的可能性，對方居然也跟自己一樣嗎？

「所以我沒問題的，只要不過分，我都可以接受……」直道的臉頰紅得發燙。

進次郎沒有想到事情居然會有這麼令人意外的發展，難道他是命中注定要遇見鈴木直道的嗎？看事情有些狠毒的他，腦中有這樣的念頭也讓他覺得自己變了。看著對方如同綿羊般的樣子，那雙毫無防備的眼眸，讓進次郎覺得自己是隻大野狼或者狼人，好想直接撲上去。

也因此，他開始有些後悔用錢來買對方的時間，因為他萬萬都沒想到對方跟自己一樣不是直的，現在可好，多了錢，就少了單純。「該死的，我一定要把他追到手——讓他變成我的！」內心響起了這激進的節奏，進次郎好容易才按捺住自己想要跳到對方身上的慾望。

「而且你……昨天醉了……吻了我……所以我知道……」直道似乎心跳就更快了。

進次郎嘴角暗勾，那是他故意好像喝醉了，讓自己滿身酒氣地貼上他，然後又捧著他的臉強行吻住他。那時直道一動也不敢動，更讓進次郎確定，他是第一次碰上這樣的事，反應不過來。進次郎大約知道，直道其實並不捨得推開他，推開他。

在後來，直道是這麼跟他說的：

**「結果……早上我手麻腳麻，好不容易挪開了你，卻已經來不及上學了，所以索性找了個藉口請了半天的假，也順便把……把你喝的瓶瓶罐罐整理好，我就是不想看到髒亂。」**

進次郎想，雖然直道是雙魚座的，可說不定有著處女座的部分。

**「幸好，老師是體諒我的，因為我的家裡狀況，老師們都知曉，所以請假就著麼過去了。」**

說完，直道捏了捏他的鼻頭，又說了：

**「你總是給我帶來一些小麻煩什麼的，可我就是喜歡你給我帶來的一切。」**

直道下了課以後就到了五月阿姨那裡說要辭掉工作，進次郎雖然沒先知會，但五月阿姨也是個明白人，跟直道說了一些進次郎的好話，說得本來還擔心五月阿姨會罵他去援助交際的直道臉都紅了，也讓後來知道這事兒的進次郎頗為不好意思。

也許五月阿姨早就感覺出來直道對他有好感的事情，也或許認為他們很合適。

**「當我第一次見到你，就已經動心了。我也已經在五月阿姨店裡看過你好多次了，可你卻直到那天才注意到我。你雖開口問我要不要陪著你，我雖被錢壓著，但若是別人叫我去做，我肯定不會答應。這並不容易，而我得到了這樣的機會，覺得如果不答應，不認識你，我會恨死自己。」直道說，** 於是他決定放手一搏。

進次郎從辦公室的沙發起身，來到專用洗手間內，沖洗自己的臉，希望冷水能夠讓自己更冷靜面對。看著鏡子中自己這張有輪廓的臉，充滿獵人般的銳利眼神，跟直道比起來黝黑而健康的膚色，跟他比起來低沉而有磁性的嗓音，進次郎忽然失笑。

回憶及至此，已經停不住。

「只要有機會，我就要把握住，不要讓自己後悔，是我的人生哲學。」進次郎唸著這句直道說過的話，覺得自己無比諷刺。

那時事情的發展居然會令他意想不到，說是驚喜也有，說是征服欲也有，他當下冒出的不良想法，卻是即便現在已經分隔兩地，他也仍不後悔做過。當年的他想著：既然對方跟自己一樣，何不乾脆順便解決一下褲襠中的困擾呢？他向來是直接的人。

「所謂的過分，界線在哪裡呢？」進次郎坐到了直道的身邊，左手臂環著他的腰，右手則貼在了他的大腿上。見對方沒有推開自己的意思，進次郎就更進一步，鼻子貼上直道的頸間，細瞅他頸項上的絨毛，吸取對方的味道。「用了我沐浴乳的你，好香哪。」

直道沒有反抗，而是順從著任由進次郎將他的腿拉上沙發，再把褲子拉下。似乎是覺得有些礙事，進次郎把直道的左腿拉起，掛在沙發椅背上，而褲子掛在直道右小腿上，不去理會。

露出了最私密的部位，羞得直道整個脖子都紅了。相較於身下人的青澀，進次郎倒是表現得像個老手，把身體埋進直道的雙腿之間，手輕輕地抓著對方半勃的性器，低下身來含住頂端，接著整根沒入。

進次郎正為他口交，想必直道難以相信這事情正在發生。直道的呼吸急促了起來，目中含著淚光，帶著鼻音的呻吟不小心逃離他的嘴裡，等他回過神時已經跟進次郎銳利的眼神對上了。這下直道就算驚覺自己已經是被進次郎捕捉的獵物，甚至可能，他的心就這樣被進次郎吃吞入腹，也無濟於事了。進次郎知道自己終能得到。

他曾是一隻猛禽，享受著直道的每一個反應。征服很容易，這種從下身竄流至四肢與腦部的快感，幾乎沒有男人能夠抵擋。進次郎知道要怎麼讓男人感到舒服，曾經去風俗街探險過的他，那時學到了一些技巧，現在正好派上用場。直道的反應，恰好符合他的期待，並且大大增加了他的征服快感。

很快地，直道在他的口中繳械，進次郎起身，擦了擦嘴角流出的精液，其餘的則是吞了下去。直道還在餘韻中沒回過神來，進次郎滿意地看著滿身通紅的他，雖然說不要太過分就沒問題，但這顯然已經太過分了。 **要找個機會告訴直道，要學會如何拒絕。** 進次郎想著，因為他可不想直道未來吃虧。

他的父親是政治家，從小耳濡目染，如何讓人在不知不覺中接受自己的要求進而達到自己的目的，或者是用巧妙的方式來回絕別人的要求，這些早已潛移默化，甚至是存於他們小泉家骨子裡頭的血液。

政治即生活，政治即是讓人無法拒絕自己的條件。

回過神來的直道嚇得幾乎跳起，把自己最羞恥的部位給遮住。進次郎大笑，他肯定直道一定沒有為別人做過這樣的事。不過，現在他想成為第一個。

「感覺怎麼樣？」

「……很……舒服……」

「那你能幫我嗎？」進次郎坐在了沙發上，坐姿豪爽。

直道愣住了，好似沒有什麼幫別人的經驗，也不知道自己打手槍的方式是否能讓他感到滿意。直道的臉又紅了起來。

猜到他在想什麼，進次郎抓住了直道的右手手腕，柔聲問道：「幫我，好嗎？」

誠懇的嗓音，卸下的銳利眼神，進次郎轉為柔和的目光讓直道鼓起了勇氣。他點了點頭，卻不知道應該用什麼方式才好。進次郎當然了解直道的猶豫，這個時候只需要把人拉到自己身前，輕輕撫著他的腰間，然後稍稍施點力，就能讓人跪下。

扶著直道的雙手，進次郎嘴角揚起，俯視著眼前人。直道眨了眨眼，然後伸出手去解開進次郎的牛仔褲。拉下褲鍊，進次郎的陰莖就直接彈出，看來早已硬了。

看著他的這根東西，直道吞了吞口水，然後像是下定決心般地，傾身在他的雙腿之間，含住了他的性器，他努力回想著剛才的事兒，依樣畫葫蘆。進次郎很快便知直道學得很快，那舌頭在他的龜頭鈴口間來回舔拭，也不時吸吮一下。進次郎沒有想到，直道雖然是模仿著他剛剛的做法，但學得非常快，幾乎已經拿捏到了要處。

直道一邊吸著他的性器，一邊把目光移到上方，想透過他來知道自己做得對不對。進次郎很是享受直道的表情，忍不住流瀉出爽快的呻吟，搭在直道頭上的手逐漸收緊。進次郎則是暗暗佩服著直道學習的速度，這樣的感覺太美好了，也許之後還能開發著呢。看著直道輕輕皺著的眉頭，流露著無辜而天真的眼神，讓進次郎感到非常愉悅。喜歡的人替自己口交，這真是視覺與心靈的雙重快感。

繳械了。

白色的精液沿著直道的嘴角流下，有的滴在了地板上。進次郎看著這個畫面，心中忽然覺得有些抱歉，卻又覺得興奮。他趕忙抽了衛生紙，要讓直道把精液吐出來，卻沒想到直道不僅沒有吐出來，還一口吞下，連嘴角的殘餘他都舔了進去。

如果不是才剛射過精，這畫面足以讓進次郎再次勃起。

「你剛剛也是這麼做的。」

把直道拉起，同時自己也站起身。「剛剛抓著你的頭髮，沒抓痛你吧？」他理了理直道的頭髮，因為剛剛他的力道可不小。

「沒有。」

進次郎看著直道，雖然想現在就把人拉到床上去，不過兩個人都剛剛才釋放完，現在再興奮也無能為力，而且他肚子已經餓了，想必直道也是。進次郎這才想到，他回來的時候，直道已經在樓下等了一段時間了，不曉得他吃了沒？想來應該是沒有。

看著窗外的雨勢漸小，進次郎提議去外面吃個東西。於是，兩人把衣衫整理好就一同出門去了。那天，他們還是選擇了到五月阿姨的拉麵店裡吃東西，因為進次郎堅持。

五月阿姨端上了兩碗豚骨拉麵，還多送了蛋、筍片跟蔥花，趁著店裡現在沒什麼人，就直接警告進次郎要好好照顧人家。

「五月阿姨！」直道臉紅了，想要五月阿姨別說這些尷尬的話，但她的性格之硬，誰都阻止不了。

「你們有什麼是能瞞過我和彌生姐的嗎？直道你讓我說。我知道你們兩個孩子都與眾不同，不過既然有機會認識，就好好珍惜對方。進次郎啊，你要多照顧人家啊！他現在可是辭了我這裡的工作啊。」原來五月阿姨早就看出來了，進次郎覺得甚至有可能是她在推波助瀾的。

「五月阿姨，我會的，你放心好了。」進次郎嘴裡喃喃重複著這句話。「我會好好照顧他的。」

「吃吧，嘴裡唸著什麼呢！」

五月阿姨的聲音把進次郎拉回了現實。環顧四周，進次郎才想起自己原來已經離開了環境省的辦公室，來到了五月阿姨的麵店。其時，外頭下起了微微細雨。

送走了最後一位客人，五月阿姨把店門鎖上，再從冰箱裡拿出兩罐啤酒，現在的拉麵店是她跟進次郎談心的專屬空間。「想什麼呢那麼出神。」這句話絲毫沒有意義，因為答案進次郎知，她也知。

「心情複雜。」

五月阿姨喝了口啤酒。「是應該要複雜。他當選了知事，很了不起。」

「是啊……我不在的這些日子，他是這麼努力啊……」回想起直道說過，以後他當了國會議員，或是爬上了大臣之位，不管如何都會始終陪著他，幫助他……現眼下，這個約定已經作廢，直道也離他已遠。

「所以當初我才要你好好照顧人家。」五月阿姨瞪了瞪他之後又看向麵，示意他別顧著喝酒，還要吃麵，要不然麵就要爛了。

盯著碗中的麵，這碗裡面多了顆蛋，還多了好多的筍片跟蔥花，跟他那時與直道一起來吃的一模一樣，進次郎知道五月阿姨這是故意在罰他，才會做了一碗跟當時一樣的麵。

「是我傷害了他。」

「知道就好。」五月阿姨在心中嘆息。這兩個孩子明明互相喜歡，雖然當初走到一起的契機並不怎麼單純，但到底是互相有著好感的，後來也是真心相愛，但也不知道為何緣故就分開了。當進次郎跟直道就要大學畢業之際，他們兩個突然的分開讓她跟彌生姐姐都感到錯愕。

直道來到他店裡哭，還在他的客廳睡了幾晚，卻不肯透露到底發生了什麼事。她想等著進次郎來店裡在細問，後來卻在新聞上看到首相送兒子出國深造的新聞。於是答案也不必問了，肯定是為了什麼而分手了。而且，還是進次郎提的。

「也不知道你當時是怎麼對他的，直道一直沒跟我說；你回國後，也不曾提起，但我也不笨，不用彌生姐姐告訴我，我也猜得出來。」五月阿姨又喝了一口啤酒。

那些日子，她讓直道在樓上住著，她也好照看著。畢竟以直道的遭遇，還要經歷分手這件事，讓她很擔心。還好直道把重心轉到了公考上，也很順利地考進了衛生局當公務員，大學也順利畢業了。收入是穩定了，工作也正好讓他轉移注意力。本來覺得事情會這樣了了，卻不想到進次郎甫回國就參選國會議員成功，還兼任直道的上司。

「五月阿姨本以為你回來後，你們還會有機會，只是沒想到他會自請去夕張那裡，那裡可是破產嚴重啊，沒有人會想去那樣的城市發展。」

進次郎也知道，那是直道的自尊心，他寧願自請去到那樣的地方，也不願意留在東京，跟他身在同一個城市裡。他很是想要再次拉住那雙手，掙扎了許久，他還是來到了機場。可是就在看見直道拖著行李箱的背影時，他又猶豫了。

**如果你們不分開，我有的是毀了一個人的辦法。別逼我去找他。**

言猶在耳，父親的聲音在他腦海中迴盪著，也將他的步伐死死釘在了原地上。

最後，進次郎沒有上前去抓住那隻手，而是看著他逐漸消失的背影，站在人來人往的機場裡發呆。機場廣播的聲音，人們攘往熙來的聲音，佇立在人群中的他，注定要與他愛的人漸行漸遠。就像當年他曾撇見直道在機場遠方看著自己離去的背影。

他不得不離開，接受父親替他做的安排，因為他知道父親的能力足以毀掉直道。但是，他不能把這件事情跟直道說清楚，因為這樣直道並不會離開他，反而會戰鬥到底。深知父親手腕的進次郎知道自己這次是沒有能力保護愛人了，於是決定藉口留學，且以不想要他們的關係毀了前途為由，拋棄了直道。

事情做絕了，才有可能斷乾淨。長達六年的感情，被父親逼著他親手葬送。可是，這從不是他想要的結果，不是。

「結束不是我要的結果。」驀地，他不自覺地說出了這句話。

五月阿姨聞言，只是嘆了口氣，拍了拍他的背。

「快吃吧，我收店了。」知道結束不是自己要的結果有什麼用？這人都已經傷了，還是兩敗俱傷。五月阿姨決定讓他快些吃完了麵就走，卻在他走時又提醒了他。

「若你有錯，就盡量彌補，是你的錯，就想辦法求對方的原諒，我認識的小泉進次郎可不是這麼心軟的人，拿出你的魄力來。我的店呢，永遠為你們而開。」

進次郎沒料到自己是哭著吃完麵的。離開了五月阿姨的店，在路上，他拿出手機查詢了北海道的花店。終於找到了一間還沒打烊的，便打了通電話過去。

時光流轉，本來相愛的兩人已經分開，如今的進次郎只能自嘲自己，貴為環境大臣卻對自己的心與愛無能為力，擁抱著的感覺仍猶在，卻已經見不到人面。環境大臣算什麼？那個人靠著自己的能力當選了，而他，只能在這種時候，打一通電話請託花店在明日替他送一束花過去，好讓明天那個人走進知事辦公室時，拿著的是自己送出的花束。

  
  
  



	2. 二、安倍

結束了國外的訪問，回國後又跑了一天的公務行程，日本首相安倍晉三的座車才終於緩緩開回了首相府邸。向司機道了聲謝謝，隨扈也確認了安全以後，安倍轉身開門，回到了能卸除疲勞的居所。疲勞，不僅僅是一缸熱水或是一宿好眠可以消除的，以往的他很有可能趁機會把 **那個人** 叫過來，或者是自己「微服」外出，藉著各種不同的理由，跟那個人見上一面，然後在他身上得到各種解放。

但這樣的光景早就消失了，那個年輕人早已離開了他觸手可及的地方。何況，他也從來不能掌控那個年輕人，即便他站在頂峰，有給予的機會與利益的絕對能力，那名年輕人仍然沒把這些東西放上心。因而即便是位居一人之下萬人之上的他，即便他擁有呼風喚雨的能力，依舊無法撼動那名年輕人，得不到對方的心。

安倍回到臥室，打開電視，想看看新聞還有沒有跟年輕人有關的報導。果不其然，日本最年輕知事的新聞還是熱門，甚至連談話性節目都在談論這名年輕的知事。螢幕上的年輕人正要走進北海道知事辦公室，那笑容燦爛非常，就像冬天的暖陽。短髮的年輕人西裝筆挺，手上拿著一大束撩亂的鮮花。冬天的陽光與他手上的鮮花相照，竟是一幅動人的圖畫。

新聞中不時可見鈴木彎腰鞠躬跟身邊的人道謝的畫面。

是了，那就是鈴木直道，北海道年輕的知事，前任夕張市市長，原東京都特派到夕張市支援的小職員。那名年輕人如今都已經到了這樣的位置了，當年在床上可看不出來他有這樣的本事。安倍瞅著那張燦爛的笑臉，覺得非常不是滋味。

年輕人從來沒有這樣對他笑過。跟他維持著肉體關係的那些日子裡，年輕人總是冰冰冷冷的，也許就像北海道冬天的冰雪，也許就像夕張市那樣罕有人煙的廣袤……可如今他才知道，鈴木同時也是北海道溫暖的陽光。

反差真大。

其實，安倍心裡非常肯定，鈴木心中的那個人絕對就是擁有了鈴木的心與笑容的人。他活了這把歲數，可不會判斷錯誤。他不知道那個人究竟是誰，卻很羨慕對方能擁有鈴木，甚至連分開後，還帶走了鈴木的心，帶走了鈴木再愛別人的可能。

他們是在十三年前遇見的。那是一個天氣很好的晚上，氣溫舒適，身為國會議員的他跟同僚一同去喝酒應酬，一如往常。那天散會的時候，安倍為了付帳，是最後一個離開的人。付帳的時候，他注意到了吧檯上已經昏睡的男子，眼角有著乾掉的淚痕，細長的睫毛在昏黃的燈光下看起來特別好看，那張臉孔年輕而有朝氣，卻不知為什麼醉成如此？

也是一時興起，安倍決定替對方付了錢。酒店老闆以為他們認識，就要安倍把這醉如泥的年輕人送回家去，免得妨礙他們打烊。安倍知道這也許可以讓自己得到認識對方的機會，便給司機使了個眼色，而司機知道他的意思，就把人扶了出去，打算幫年輕人解酒後再送他回家。

「看了皮夾裡的身分證件，叫鈴木直道，還是法政大學的學生，四年級就要畢業了，這是學生證，而這張這是都職員證。」司機把鈴木的證件拿給了安倍，至少要確認一下這個年輕人的底細，卻不想年輕人很是優秀，給他或是安倍都留了個好印象。「已經讓人去查了。」

「嗯。」

安倍才一上車，也在後座的年輕人的酒就有些醒了，不但哭了起來，揪著安倍的西裝衣領就哭，還說著一些不知根由的話，大抵是怨懟，眼中含淚地怨著某個人為了前途拋棄了自己。安倍這才知道，這個趴在自己胸前，帶著嗔氣對自己又搥又打的年輕人，是失戀了。而這年輕人剛好是 **同道中人** 。

司機問了安倍應該怎麼辦，安倍示意先繞繞，看這年輕人會不會更醒過來。把車窗輕輕地放下一些，讓外頭的涼風吹進，吹散了一些濃厚的酒氣。然而年輕人不但未醒，還對他做起過分的事。

「你拋棄我，為了你大好的 **前途** 拋棄我，那為什麼當初又要來招惹我？」這名姓鈴木的年輕人居然就這麼把他的褲頭拉鍊給弄了下來，還把他那話兒給掏了出來，上下套弄。「為什麼要 **把我變成這個樣子** ，然後像個用不著的東西一樣丟棄？為什麼？」

這突如其來的發展，安倍也好，司機也好，都沒有料到。而此時，司機的手機響了，所以先把車子停在路邊好接電話。而同時鈴木卻忽然低下身子含住了那根東西，讓安倍不由得顫了一顫。

「查過了，是乾淨的。說是白天上班，晚上讀書的好青年。」司機掛斷電話以後回報，卻透過後照鏡看見了上演著的春宮戲。司機到底也是個懂事的，立刻就把安倍送回了府邸，也順便把年輕人揹了進去。之後，就像什麼事情都沒發生過一樣，一如往常地下班去了。畢竟，為一個政N代開車服務了這麼多年，觀而不語，聽而不聞的職業道德是必須遵守的。

安倍原來還在考慮是否趁火打劫，想著對方是個上進青年，還是算了，留在家裡一宿，日後指不定是個可造之才、可用之人。但怎知才一接近鈴木，對方就用力把自己拉上床，硬是把他的襯衫給撕扯開來，甚至還拿他的領帶來綁他，把他的手綁在床頭固定住了。事情到如今，安倍也想看看還會怎麼發展。讓他驚喜的是，約砲數次，這次他可遇上了一隻兇猛的小綿羊了。

「為什麼你要離開？為什麼？我們一起度過了許多，不是嗎……」年輕人邊擴張自己邊哭，安倍不知道是不是疼惜起眼前的人來了，又或者是怕自己會被乾澀的通道夾得生痛，便好意告訴他旁邊床頭櫃的抽屜裡有潤滑劑跟保險套，就希望這個半醉半醒的年輕人可以聽進去。

幸好對方是聽進去了。鈴木咕噥著把潤滑劑拿出來塗抹，多了潤滑，擴張的時候看著是舒服許多，鈴木甚至還替他塗抹了柱身，安倍不禁叫道：「替我塗這些不如替我戴套。」卻沒想到又觸動了年輕人的情腸。

「為什麼？你連跟我做愛都要隔著一層套子了嗎？」

安倍這下不知道該怎麼反駁。年輕人明顯把他誤認作了自己的情人，現在這種狀況令他騎虎難下，如果這是一場仙人跳，那他現在是跳不出去了；如果不是，那他豈不是違反善良風俗，染指上進青年了嗎？

「鈴木，你叫鈴木是吧？你看清楚，我不是你的愛人……」

「我知道你不是我的愛人，你都已經說得那麼清楚了，現在都這樣了，你還想要提醒我這些？你對我就真的這麼狠嗎？果然是政……」年輕人居然啜泣起來。

本來安倍以為對方是醒著的，還為此打了冷顫，卻不想對方還是將他誤認為自己的愛人。安倍知道自己又說錯了話，開啟對方的開關，這下他可沒轍了。

年輕人的口中怨著愛人為了前途離開自己，全然不顧這些年的情分，分明是玩弄他的感情。這些話，安倍聽著聽著，忽然在意了起來。不知到底是哪個天殺的，居然會為了前途拋棄這麼好的對象。雖然並非不能理解，男人嘛，哪有不為前途著想的，但至少可以養在地下，何必把人弄成這副頹廢的模樣？

但是，如果沒有那個神秘人物的拋棄，他安倍晉三今天可不會有這等艷遇。看著身上年輕的肉體正努力地把自己的肉棒給含住的畫面，安倍吞了吞口水，下一秒被溫熱給包覆的感覺帶給他極大的快感。

肉壁還在適應他的粗度，年輕人的雙手握拳，放在安倍腰的兩側，為的是撐住自己的身體。安倍感受著對方肉壁的收縮，視線向上游移，看著對方立挺的乳頭，緋紅的雙頰，滾滾的眼淚好似梨花一枝春帶雨，又感覺更興奮了，陰莖不自覺地動了一下，卻不想引得對方輕叫。

「しん……」鈴木帶著鼻音地輕聲一喚，卻讓安倍嚇了一跳。冷靜過後才知道對方叫的不是自己，而是他的愛人。 **真是巧合** ，年輕人的愛人跟他的名字竟有重疊相似之處，只是不知對方的本名叫什麼呢？

不知怎地，他忽然嫉妒起那個也叫「しん」的男人。眼前的少年不過才二十二歲，卻已經被調教得如此熟練，安倍部得不說，年輕人很懂得如何找到自己的敏感點，騎著他的陽具努力撞上去，並且懂得在該收縮的時候收縮他的肉壁，絞得他好幾次差點射精。

安倍思考著，從年輕人口中那些不知真實還是醉酒後虛幻的怨懟裡聽見的，那個也叫しん的男子應該不過大這個鈴木幾歲，否則以一個出社會多年的男人想要把控一個青澀如此的年輕人還不容易嗎？還會讓他出來喝酒哭鬧？定是安排得好好的，讓對方不會有怨言，還會好好地跟著自己。更何況，會用「前途」來當藉口的，多半是毛頭小子。

想著想著，安倍突然有點生氣。自己居然被當作沒有手腕的毛頭小子的替代品，他真好氣又好笑，決定反守為攻。雖然年紀也不小了，又有啤酒肚，但是腰桿子還是很健壯的，一挺就挺中對方的敏感點。

看著年輕人對他搶回主導權感到不知所措，安倍又感到興奮了。不過他也注意到了牆上的鐘已經來到凌晨三點，明天還要到國會去，而這年輕人也要去上班，於是安倍決定快一點結束這場性事。

「しん……不……太快了……啊啊……你……」年輕人的雙眼突然由迷離轉為驚恐，安倍知道他終於醒了，但現在飛機已經到達決定速度，已經不是能停止起非的時候了。年輕人雖然想要逃離，卻抵不過他快速的抽插，一次次撞擊敏感點的攻擊。深怕跌下床的鈴木抓緊了安倍的腰。到達頂點時，安倍射進了對方體內，而年輕人則射在了他的身上。

高潮餘韻，年輕人朦朧的雙眼茫然地看著安倍，安倍卻是經驗老到，不疾不徐，等對方稍微回過神來後，才提醒他快把領帶鬆開。

鈴木抬起腿，卻不料自己跪得太久，雙腿有些麻，跌坐了回去，又是一種挑逗，如果不是剛射完精，安倍很想再做一次。年輕人像做錯了事的孩子，想要躲起來但又不好意思，只好勉強自己爬起去解開床頭的領帶。安倍看著對方顫抖著的雙腿，感受著自己陰莖滑落出對方的身體，而滴出的精液混雜著潤滑劑與年輕人的腸液，那畫面真是說不了的美妙。

「對不起……真的很抱歉……」解開了領帶後，年輕人抱著自己的胸，背過身來坐在床邊不敢看安倍。安倍向他解釋前後情形，年輕人聽完似乎更加後悔，現在一句話也不說了。

安倍看鈴木這般討人憐愛的樣子，心中很難不想把對方征服。身體他已經擁有了，心還沒有，知道鈴木心中有一個人，讓安倍更想挑戰自己了。他看著年輕人，想著： **「我不會放你走。」** 妻子過去了那麼多年，他總算又有了想要的人。

「現在是半夜三點多，先在我這裡歇息吧，明天再作打算。」安倍抓住年輕人的雙肩，讓他躺到床上。年輕人竟沒有反抗，乖乖地讓他壓到床上去。「好好休息吧，如果你想洗澡，那邊就是浴室。」他指著房間的另一扇門。

年輕人看著他，沒有說話，也沒有要行動的意思，眼裡深邃，不知藏著什麼心事。

於是安倍也躺了下來，就躺在年輕人的旁邊。

「我覺得跟你很投緣，如果你有意願，我們可以維持這樣的關係。」安倍提議，「我的夫人在多年前已經成佛，你不用擔心會有問題，當然，我會給你好處，互惠互利。不過醜話說在前頭，如果你想蓄意報復，不會那麼容易的。」他是政壇老手，知道怎麼收買人心，自然也知道怎麼玩死人。

鈴木沒有馬上回應，只是盯著天花板，似乎在思考著什麼。安倍原以為他是在衡量利害，多年後，以他對鈴木的了解才知道並非如此。他盯著天花板，只是在哀悼自己跟愛人以外的人發生了關係，一時之間還沒有接受這樣的事實。

由於思考的時間有點久，本來安倍並不期待年輕人會答應他的提議，畢竟剛剛才發生的事情對年輕人而言可能像是一場強姦，一場像噩夢一樣的意外。

「你有時間考慮。」

「我答應。」

安倍沒有想到鈴木居然會答應。

「那麼，你想要什麼樣的報酬？」

「不需要。」年輕人果決地回答了他。

「別太清高，這世界上每個要求都是期望著回報。」

年輕人沒有說話，安倍就當他是默認了。

「既然如此，我看你心情也不是很好，讓我抱著你吧。」安倍也不管鈴木答允不答允，就直接把人拉進懷裡，讓他枕著自己的手臂。兩個人你看我，我看你，身上又是酒味，又是汗味，還有精液的味道。但鈴木沒有反抗，那瞬間竟讓安倍覺得，如果不是已經調查了鈴木的底細，還真的會以為他是案內所老練的牛郎，說不定還是政敵安排好的奸細。畢竟他想拉下小泉純一郎，自己坐上大位，那小泉也不是省油的燈，他可得處處提防……只能說鈴木的愛人把他調教得真好。

那一晚的巧遇與約定讓他們開始了肉體關係。幾乎只要安倍一通電話過去，鈴木晚上就會到他的家來翻雲覆雨。而且，幾乎各種要求都能做，不論是在沙發上還是在車庫，樓梯間又或者浴缸裡，鈴木來者不拒。唯獨……

唯獨就是不跟他相互口交。

除了誤打誤撞的第一晚，鈴木酒醉將他誤認成了那個しん之外，就沒再答應替他口交過，也不知道這口交在他心中有什麼特別的。

「我可以叫你直道嗎？」

「隨意。」

「那麼，我要你叫我晉……」

「我還是稱呼你為安倍先生吧。」

安倍是想著可以再跟年輕人拉近一點距離，然而年輕人全然不願意叫他的名字，還說要叫他「安倍先生」這種聽著就過份禮貌的稱呼，導致他也無法叫他直道了。為免太怪，索性跟著叫起姓氏，只不過他年紀大，地位高，就只叫姓，不加先生。

他事後思考著，鈴木心中對那個しん還放不下，所以不願意叫他「晉三」。雖然不知道那個しん是寫什麼漢字，但都是因為同音的關係，才讓鈴木如此介懷。安倍笑自己，本來還想要征服鈴木，但卻屢屢失敗。

總覺得鈴木這年輕人說也特別，做事能力很強，又在數一數二的大學畢業，只是不知道為什麼，聰明有頭腦的他卻沒想過要跟自己要求什麼，也不曾想過要利用這層關係讓自己的事業更井上添花，而是始終維持著你取我求的，單純的肉體關係。

這樣的關係維持了差不多三年左右，鈴木從來沒有要求過要得到什麼，更拒絕他安排任何職務，他們的關係完全是純粹的肉體關係，沒有別的。但就是這個沒有別的，讓安倍覺得不夠。

鈴木那晚醉酒以後的真情，他在這三年間從未看見。而且，鈴木在知道他是政壇呼風喚雨的人物之後，不但沒有他想像中的討好，反而更多了冰冷，好像這個政壇讓他作噁……那晚的真情與現在的若即若離，安倍覺得自己似乎碰到的是兩個截然不同的人。

而且當初想征服人的是他，如今，安倍笑自己，被征服的反倒是他自己了。他無法不在意鈴木，鈴木對他保持距離，他就更想要知道鈴木到底在想什麼。想要派人去跟蹤，卻又怕給鈴木知道以後會斷絕往來。他沒有想到，從政多年的他，會有今日。

三年多，這樣的關係只維持了三年多，安倍沒想過會只有短短的三年多，就在他成功打敗小泉純一郎進而成為黨魁，只消再一次的選舉就能登上首相寶座的關鍵時刻，鈴木選擇了離開東京。

幾乎就要無聲無息地離開東京。

「為什麼自請調去北海道夕張那個破產的城市？」安倍清楚鈴木下班後一定會經過一處人煙稀少的路，看準時機就把人拉上了車。「如果我沒來找你，你是不是就要這樣走掉？」

年輕人沒有什麼表情，只是輕輕交代句「這些年多謝安倍先生的照顧」就想下車離開，安倍拉住了他的手腕，不讓他下車。

「那裡破產了，連市政府的暖氣都要被切斷，你去那樣的地方到底是要做什麼？」從政這麼多年，沒看過有人想去沾染那種看著就沒希望的地方。

「那裡冰天雪地，很適合我。」鈴木像是隨便說的一句話卻讓安倍不知該如何回應。

「我現在很有機會成為首相，你卻要離開？到底為什麼？」

「不為什麼。不過，如果安倍先生當選首相，我是會由衷恭喜的。」

「去那種地方不如來我身邊，當我的秘書。」

「我卻想要有更廣袤的天空。」

自知怎麼講都拗不過對方的決定，就算強行介入了，也會被鈴木一句「你這樣做只會讓人懷疑」來打回票，無奈也只能放手。活到這把歲數了，沒有想過他居然有被迫放手的一天。不過，他們這樣的關係，又算什麼呢？他不是沒想過讓鈴木當自己的另一半，但不管他怎麼做，總有個隔閡，總有道牆在他們之間。

然而，既不可能公開在一起，就沒有立場把對方緊抓在身邊。

「就這樣吧。祝你前途光明。如果有任何需要，隨時給我打電話。」

「謝謝。但請別談前途兩個字。」鈴木停頓了一下，「太沉重。」

安倍知道自己又戳中鈴木心中最痛的那塊了。這些年過去了，鈴木還是忘不了那個叫しん的男人。這讓安倍不自覺地握緊了拳頭。

雖然已經將要官拜首相，但卻不是什麼事情都能稱心如意。

「既然要離開了，不如再來一次？」

回到了安倍的府邸，等鈴木脫下了西裝外套之後，安倍立刻把人推到床上去，像隻猛獸一般把鈴木的襯衫給撕開，露出一片光滑的肌膚。他手裡握著鈴木的領帶，想著他們的初次也像這樣，索性把人翻轉過來，綁了雙手。

「安倍先生想要從後面進入嗎？」鈴木邊說邊抬高了自己的臀部。

該死，這麼受教的肉體之後要上哪兒去找？安倍感到非常生氣，便往鈴木的屁股上一拍，打出了紅印。

「安倍先生今天好興致。」

這讓安倍更生氣了。只有在床上的時候，鈴木才會展現熱情，平時卻冷冷冰冰的，真是截然不同的兩面，而他清楚，會有這樣的兩面，絕對是那個叫しん的人一手造成的。甚至，他隱約覺得，鈴木之所以會答應自己的要求，某一部分是為了用自己的身體報復那個しん。他不敢肯定，但總覺得有這樣的感覺，不然，既不要求回報，不拿錢，又沒有感情，誰會特別想跟一個有著啤酒肚的，足以當自己爸爸甚至爺爺的人，維持性關係呢？

該做的事前準備都已經做好，安倍把自己的陰莖插進去以後壓上鈴木，不等對方適應就直接來個衝刺，惹得身下的年輕人發出帶有鼻音的叫聲。安倍知道，這樣的體位是最能插到深處的，年輕人也最無法承受這個體位，所以他們平時很少用，而多半選擇傳教士體位。一方面，選擇傳教士體位也是安倍想看著年輕人哭。而看著擁有啤酒肚的自己能占有一個精瘦的身體，視覺上還是挺有快感的，心裡上也是很愉悅的。

難怪AV喜歡找那些中年汙大叔來上，鮮花插在……哪個男人都覺得自尊心大增。

雖然鈴木不太能適應背後式，但是安倍今天就想用這個體位，想要好好地插他，即便不能得到心，也要把精液射在最深處，最好能灌滿他，好在對方的體內打上自己的印記。

鈴木的雙腿被他插得不自覺地併攏了，但是他是不會停下來的，他會繼續插，插到他們都射精為止。這次的性事沒有疼愛，只是一場豪奪，插入的那方啃咬著被插者的肩頭，在上面留下數個咬痕，宣示著無言的主權。鈴木的叫聲夾雜著哭聲，安倍仍然沒有停下來的意思。

如果他們是以平常的體位，看到那帶著淚水的眼睛，安倍是會心軟；但是今天他就是不想看到那春天帶雨的梨花，所以，他就是要插到對方記得自己。到了北海道去，也不要忘了他們曾經有著肉體關係。

射精以後，他們都睡著了。

當安倍醒來，年輕人果然離去了，啟程前往北海道，並且遲遲沒有打電話過來給他。本來那三年多也都是他主動約對方來家裡發生肉體關係，年輕人從來沒有主動打電話給他過。安倍其實私下關切過，知道鈴木自請調去夕張的派遣，時效不過一年，本來還期帶著一年以後，鈴木就回來了，他們就又可以繼續維持肉體關係。

然而，一年到期了，鈴木居然申請延長派遣。就這樣，一年變成兩年，兩年多期限到了之後，鈴木卻辭掉了都職員的職位，義無反顧投入了夕張市長選戰並且——在他的示意下，暗中並進指聲張地給予了許多幫助——獲得勝選。此時，安倍才真的願意承認，這樣的關係已經過去了，不會再回來了。

小小的都職員，年紀輕輕，僅二十七歲就成為了一方市長，而成為了市長就會在那裡落地生根，不會回東京了。在暗中給予幫助之時，安倍還僥倖地想著，如果鈴木落選，或許會回東京來；然而鈴木勝選了，而他自己也風風光光當選了首相。

幾年之後的現在，鈴木甚至當選了北海道知事，三十四歲就成為全國最年少的知事，這就更代表著那樣的曾經真的不會再回來了，這讓安倍感到甚至扼腕，甚是可惜。如果當年能阻止他該有多好，如果他能阻止自己不派人去幫他該有多好，以前的暗中相助到現在的明裡助攻，明知道鈴木不會特別感謝自己，而只會把這看作利益栽培，可他就是為鈴木吸引，為他著迷。然而鈴木不是當年主動騎上身的小綿羊，而是驚醒後的野馬，不論他怎麼訓練，都不肯被馴服，又怎麼可能會願意留在東京，留在他的身邊呢？

是什麼讓他們這樣的關係一夕改變？安倍經常思考著。當年鈴木執意要去北海道，也不知道是什麼原因。既然任何合理的可能性都沒有，或許就跟他口中的しん有關係。這是唯一的可能。

**不，** 安倍很確定，他幾乎敢肯定，就是那個叫 **しん** 的男人影響了一切。但是，那個叫しん的男人到底是誰，為什麼多年了還能讓鈴木念念不忘？安倍很清楚，只有初戀才會這麼折磨人，教人難忘。

但是這個初戀卻為了前途離開了鈴木。這個初戀，就是鈴木這個初戀情人，始終夾在他們中間，像是一道牆，既不把機會給他們，也不讓鈴木忘記他。

越想越奇怪，鈴木突然的請調既然可能跟しん有關，那麼唯一合理的解釋只有しん回來了，曾經拋棄了鈴木的しん回到了鈴木的生活中，而鈴木不願面對，選擇了遠走高飛。

對，這是一個很合理的推敲。

但是，到底是誰？安倍搜索著往日與鈴木相處時的任何蛛絲馬跡，一時間卻沒有結果。如果現在沒有結果，那只能向人打探。還好，他有合適的人選。而當選了知事就有政治上的例行公事，就算逃得再遠，一年中總得有一天回東京的。

安倍在手機中搜索著上百個名字，終於搜索到了名叫井上亞久里的人。那是夕張市府的一個職員，在選舉期間幫著鈴木競選，是個可用的人。

通話鍵已經按了下去，他會得到他想知道的。而那個神秘人—— **しん——** 到底是誰……他安倍晉三，一定對調查清楚的。


	3. 三、井上亞久里

那一年，在積著雪的日子，鈴木直道跟著另外一名同事百澤俊子來到夕張這個小地方時，是井上亞久里去接待的。

兩名都職員受命前來因破產而全國週知的夕張市，居然會蒙媒體垂眼，幾名新聞記者扛著錄影機，一路從車站跟拍到市政府。畢竟破產不是什麼值得慶祝的事，加上因為破產欠債導致裁員才淪落到今日，媒體還好像抓到頭條一樣，一路跟著，讓負責接待的亞久里感到不快。

亞久里是北海道人，北海道人對東京人都有種刻板印象，認為東京人太自負，總是把自己看做日本最高級的人，而其他地區都是鄉下，所以亞久里心裡並不是很喜歡這兩個從東京來的人。其實不只是他，其他還在職的員工們私下都討論過，如果這兩個東京人很難相處，他們應該怎麼辦。

事前作戰計畫都已經擬好，隨時可以應用，但卻出乎意料之外的，「抵制東京人計畫」並沒有實行，因為他們馬上在相處的過程中，發現了這兩個東京年輕人很好相處，甚至還把他們列入了相親名單中。

在帶他們參觀並了解夕張市政府的時候，亞久里就已經感受到了都職員的朝氣。百澤俊子輕鬆的短髮看起來很青澀，可是做起事來卻很能幹，而鈴木，似乎被調來這種鄉下地方對他來說不算什麼，從鈴木的眼光裡，他似乎還能看見裡面散發著期待與熱情。

真是奇怪啊，亞久里不懂，來到這裡有什麼值得高興的。

結束了市政府的行程，把兩名都職員送到宿舍去安頓以後，同樣是市府職員的手塚大叔就把人帶去居酒屋喝酒了。這算是一種接風洗塵必備的行程，喝了點酒，就比較容易把心裡話說出來，然後就容易混熟了。此外，這種小聚會也是打聽八卦的最佳場合，大家都對這兩個東京人特別好奇，他們身上還肩負著市民朋友的委託重任，必須好好套話才行。

氣氛很熱絡，沒有想到兩個東京年輕人居然可以跟他們相處得這麼融洽，酒一杯接著一杯，很快地他們就喝了好幾手的酒。百澤被其他男職員拉著問問題，這讓亞久里有點在意，怕百澤被其他人欺負了，所以就顧著幫她說話。而手塚大叔見鈴木已經雙頰通紅，看起來有些醉意，覺得時機成熟，便趁機問了許多私人問題。

「鈴木君，我這是幫其他女職員問的啊！你這麼年輕，交過女朋友沒啊？」

不過，並不如預期，鈴木只是笑笑，又喝了一口酒來迴避。在一旁替百澤解了圍的亞久里把這些都看進了眼裡。

「那就是有囉？她在東京嗎？這樣你們分隔兩地耶，應該會很想她吼？」

只見鈴木又喝了一杯酒，分明是在逃避回答感情方面的問題。亞久里繼續觀察著，鈴木雖然露出一絲尷尬，卻極力掩飾著，也算上道。

「有女朋友這樣很好，其實你們才來一年，很快就能回去了，鈴木君，放心吧！」手塚大叔是個八卦老手，知道問不出什麼來，便感緊結束話題：「只是夕張的女職員要傷心了，難得有個這麼不錯的對象嘛！」

「手塚先生，他才沒有女朋友呢！」百澤雖然在跟其他人聊天，卻沒少聽他們的談話。

「是這樣嗎？那麼百澤小姐，你呢？有男朋友嗎？」手塚大叔問道，而亞久里心跳得有些快，因為百澤是他喜歡的類型，只是不方便宣之於口。

「沒有，大叔怎麼第一天就問人家這樣的問題！」

這樣的回答讓亞久里心中燃起了一絲希望。

「也是嘛！如果有男朋友怎麼還會來這種小地方呢？」另一名職員說。

那晚他們又陸續喝了很多酒，其他幾位職員也鬧著，因為喝了太多酒的關係，鈴木醉得無法自己回家，剛好手塚大叔的家就在附近，手塚就乾脆先讓這鈴木在他家睡一晚。百澤沒喝那麼醉，就讓亞久里跟另一名女同事送她回宿舍。

半夜起身上廁所的時候，手塚大叔聽見了鈴木的夢囈，嘴裡輕輕喚著「しん」，他不知哪來的直覺，覺得鈴木口中的那個名字是他的女友名。連夢裡都夢見了她，看來是很喜歡人家啊。

「しん……應該是進子或是新子吧？改天再問他女友名字的漢字好了。」他想，剛剛喝酒時鈴木一定是害羞，才不好意思跟大家說自己的女友，而百澤小妞也幫著瞞住大家。不過，也不急，有些事情可以過了一段時間之後再問。

手塚大叔隔天就把這件事情告訴了亞久里，因為亞久里還未婚，跟百澤年紀相當，如果要找結婚對象，這兩個東京女孩非常合適，既然鈴木好像有喜歡的人了，那麼就不用擔心這個跟百澤一樣從東京來的男人了。

「手塚大叔居然還特地告訴我！」亞久里的臉紅了，雖然他很高興能聽到這些，因為這表示他有機會。

事後手塚大叔也有意無意地讓百澤跟亞久里一起工作，或是派任務給他們兩個，這些鈴木都看在眼裡，而且他也察覺了都職員同事的心思，便也跟著配合手塚大叔的計畫，讓手塚非常欣賞。雖然亞久里喜歡的是百澤，但對鈴木也很照顧，畢竟同樣是都職員，如果差別對待很容易就被別人發現他的小心思。

沒想到一晃眼一年就過去了。這一年間，他們三人成為了要好同事，經常的接觸也讓百澤對亞久里動了情，而亞久里更認識鈴木。鈴木做事認真，甚至會主動幫忙構思市府活動，開發了哈密瓜口味爆米花不說，還提高了銷售量。百澤雖然沒有鈴木那麼有想法，但該做的事情絕對做得非常完美。而且，兩人都沒有什麼壞習慣，這也打破了北海道人對東京人的刻板印象。

本以為東京男人來到鄉下地方，會對這裡的生活感到不滿，會寂寞難耐得對女職員或是女市民出手，但是鈴木沒有這麼做；而百澤的活潑可愛也替這個死氣沉沉的地方帶來歡笑，市民都能感受到他們工作的認真與熱情，這讓亞久里刮目相看。

「看來鈴木真的很愛女友呢，這麼久了都沒傳過緋聞。」某天，亞久里去收發室拿信時，順便把寄給鈴木的一個小巧而精緻的包裹也拿了上去。他看了看，那包裹裡的東西應該不便宜，會如此精心包裝的，想必是寄給重要的人。「K.S.」亞久里嘴裡唸著這兩個字的縮寫，忽然想起了一年以前，手塚先生告訴他的，鈴木的喃喃自語。

雖然不知道姓是什麼，畢竟有太多的可能了，小林、小泉、小早川都有可以是「K」，雖然百澤也沒聽說過鈴木有女友，不過不重要，確定鈴木在東京有個女朋友就對了。

亞久里把包裹遞給鈴木的時候，特別注意了對方的反應。鈴木只是愣了愣，向他道了聲謝謝就把東西收起來了。這反倒讓亞久里好奇了起來，問道：「鈴木的女朋友寄的嗎？『K.S.』，是小泉進子還是小林新子啊？」他隨口謅了幾個名字，想試探試探。

鈴木的反應卻很讓人玩味，他稍縱即逝的落寞感並沒有逃過亞久里的法眼。 **果然有什麼** ，亞久里正想繼續追問，手塚大叔就插話了：「一年的時間就要到了，再過一個月你就可以回東京了，那時就可以跟她團聚了，你一定很期待吧！」

然而鈴木的反應出乎他們的意料之外，似乎他並不期待回到東京，而這份禮物對他而言有些困擾。奇怪，如果不是女朋友，又有誰會準備這麼精緻的東西？這一年間，他不曾看見有女性來找鈴木，那麼鈴木應該要很期待回去才對，怎麼好像不太期待？太奇怪了。

「不過，」鈴木突然壓低聲音對亞久里說：「井上，我有沒有女朋友不重要，重要的是百俊子沒有男朋友哦。」

「為什麼突然說這些……」亞久里不好意思了起來。

「我會幫你啦，所以，別再問我女朋友的事情了，好嗎？」

「……好嘛！那，你要幫我哦！」

「沒把握的事情，我不會亂說。我知道百澤對你也有意思。」

亞久里臉紅透了，拿了公文就感緊溜去複印室假裝要複印東西，實際上是為了自己的心思好像早就被察覺而感到必須找個地方先緩緩。就在此時，他看見百澤從她的辦公桌走過去找鈴木，似乎是想問鈴木剛剛到底發生了什麼事。

第二天，鈴木的手上多了一支精緻的名牌手錶——當晚回家後，亞久里無聊查了一下，那錶非常名貴，「看來鈴木的女友是個富家女啊！」他想著。只不過那支錶，鈴木只戴了一天，之後就戴回了舊錶。

「不是才換了錶嗎？怎麼不戴了？」俊子心細，注意到了。

「因為昨天是中……是一個特別的日子，因為這樣才戴上的，但那種錶太昂貴，不適合我這樣的小職員。而且，夕張有財務危機，我其實很後悔昨天戴了那錶。」鈴木微微一笑，然後繼續處理公務。

這時亞久里忽然想起了半年多以前，鈴木生日的那天也收到了一份包裝精緻的禮物，當著大家的面他不好意思不拆，那禮物是一條名貴的領帶，鈴木卻一天也沒戴出來過。真是奇怪啊。

「鈴木，上次那條領帶很好看，為什麼不戴啊？」手塚大叔拉了張椅子，在鈴木旁邊坐了下來。「一樣是因為那是名牌的嗎？」

「嗯。」鈴木一邊謄寫文件，一邊說：「我在這裡工作，那樣的領帶確實不適合我。」

真是個明白事理的好青年啊，其他職員如是想著。

「對了，百澤，井上，等下下班以後要不要一起吃個飯？」亞久里看向鈴木，而後者對他眨了眨眼。亞久里這才發覺鈴木說的是真的，他想做紅娘。

都職員的借調只有一年，雖然相處得很愉快，不過大家還是覺得鈴木跟百澤會迫不及待要回東京，但出乎意料的，鈴木跟百澤居然自請延長派遣一年，並且獲得了許可。

「我總覺得應該要繼續做些什麼。」在聚餐時，鈴木這樣告訴大家，「一年前的我絕對沒想過我會愛上這個地方。」

「我也是哦！」百澤跟著說，眼神卻偷偷瞄向了亞久里，「這裡的風景是東京沒有的。」

「祝新的一年可以相處得更愉快！」亞久里舉起杯子。

「夕張加油！」手塚大叔說。

「加油！」

第二年開始，鈴木、百澤跟大家的感情變得更好了，上班的時候氣氛總是愉快的。亞久里跟俊子的戀情悄悄開始了，多虧了小直——他們熟了起來後就開始這樣稱呼了——幫他們做了許多。亞久里是打從心底佩服小直的，以至於後來小直決定參選，他也義無反顧地替他助選，其他同事也紛紛出街替他拉票。

不知怎麼的，小直明明沒有什麼政治背景，做事卻越顯成熟，在許多方面都表現得非常圓融，如果說他是出身政治世家，一定會有人相信。亞久里同時也覺得小直有些神秘，這樣年輕有為的人，明明一直都在固定的日子送他禮物，他卻閉口不談女友的事情。

「除了女朋友之外，誰會在特定日子寄東西給你。鈴木都不把女友介紹給我們認識，真不夠意思！」

「鈴木你倒是說嘛，三月二十九日到底有什麼特別的，為什麼剛好這兩年的三月二十九日你都請假？是不是女朋友生日來找你啊？」

「我記得鈴木的生日是三月十四日吧？這樣的話是不是跟女朋友一起慶祝去啦？」

某次晚上喝酒過後，幾名同事想逼問他女友的事情，卻怎麼也逼問不出結果。

「鈴木真的很注重隱私呢！」這是大家給他的共同評語。

「別一直問我女朋友的事情嘛！我現在還不想結婚……倒是你，亞久里，什麼時候結婚？」

百澤跟亞久里交往的事情已經是半公開的狀態了。

「欸欸，小直你這樣很不夠意思，是我先問你的吧！你不要每次都用俊子來轉移話題啊！不過話說回來，我跟俊子都在一起了，你什麼時候帶你的她來跟我們見面啊？」

結果，只要碰到跟結婚跟女友相關的問題，小直都會用俊子當擋箭牌忽悠過去。亞久里也問過俊子有沒有見過他的女朋友，俊子搖搖頭，說從認識小直以來，他就是個單身漢。雖然俊子一直這麼說，可是她也說小直從以前就會在固定的日子收到寄來市政府的禮物，他也一直有在三月二十九日請假的習慣。

亞久里更好奇了，到底是誰那麼有心，總是在特定節日送禮物呢？

兩年的時間匆匆就過去了，派遣無法再延期，小直跟俊子離開的那天，市政府幾乎所有人都夾道相送，很多人，包括小直自己都忍不住哭了。電視台依舊來採訪了，在電視上，他們看見小直哭著說了許多感人的話，小直還特別提到了他，說市政府裡的井上亞久里最照顧他，就像個哥哥一樣。

本來以為小直就這樣回去過平凡的都職員生活了，沒想到一個月後的某天，他接到了小直打來的電話。亞久里很是驚喜，因為終於接到電話了，想著可以好好跟他說說這一個月的事……但他旋即發現，這通電話恐怕是誤觸而撥的。

「為什麼你要這樣？當初說要離開的是你，現在你又來找我？是要看我現在是什麼樣子嗎？我很好，謝謝你的關心。」

「小直？」亞久里出聲。

小直的語氣聽起來很不耐，可是仍然用了「君」，如果是他早就用「お前」來嗆聲了……難道是跟女朋友吵架了？亞久里忽然有點擔心，小直雖然總是把感情藏得很深，但他感覺的出來，小直是個重感情的人。

「這錶，這領帶夾，全都還給你……」

喂喂，小直，這樣對女性說話就太沒禮貌了，亞久里越來越擔心了。

「放開我。」

看來對方可能抓了鈴木的手，亞久里想著，電話中的小直聽起來好像在跟誰爭執，雖然偷聽別人私事不太好，但他還是聽了下去。

「你已經有了一切，難道我是你說推開就推開的玩偶嗎？放開我……」

**「不要走——」**

喀擦。

電話被切斷了。

聽起來是有人發現了電話通話中的事情，把電話掛斷了。雖然最後一句話並沒有聽清楚，但亞久里依然被另一個男人的聲音給嚇著了。他沒有想過小直說話的對象不是所謂的女性，而是一個男人。也許一開始他就想錯了？他以為這通電話是小直跟女朋友發生了爭執，現在聽起來應該是上司？也不對啊……糟糕，亞久里想到他偷聽通話的事，小直一定會知道……他得找時間打個電話給小直，告訴他自己不是有意偷聽的。

但不管怎麼樣，小直在電話中的狀態讓他有些擔心，為此，他還拜託了俊子去看一看，但俊子隔天上班時卻沒看出什麼端倪。

「亞久里，小直沒事，就是眼睛有點腫，可能睡不好眼睛還沒消腫吧，除此之外看不出什麼。」俊子在電話中說道。

「這樣啊……我找個時間給他打電話。」

「你是不是想太多啦？」

「我希望是。」

本來想隔天馬上給小直打通電話，但因為工作的事一直忙到週末才有空撥打。他原本想著小直會不會不接，或是怪他偷聽，但當小直接起電話以後，他的焦慮都消失了。

「我正想打給你呢！」電話那頭的小直聽起來很有朝氣，這讓他放心不少。

「幾天前不小心聽到你跟別人的談話，不好意思。」他覺得還是必須坦白。

「哦，沒關係，就是跟以前的朋友有一些爭執，不要緊的，讓你替我擔心，我反而才不好意思。」

「真的嗎？沒事吧？你那時聽起來有些激動。」

「真的，沒事的。」小直又變回了他認識的那個樂觀青年。

「那就好。」亞久里放心了。

「不過，我有件事情想聽聽你跟其他人的意見，你能幫幫我嗎？」

「好啊，你說吧！」亞久里說，「隨時為你效勞。」

「我……想參選下一屆的市長。」

「參選市長？」亞久里還沒會意過來，「哪裡的？」

「夕張。」

「夕張？」他回過神來了，「欸？夕張市長？」

「對，我想回去夕張，只是不是以都職員的身分過去，而是參選市長，這樣在行政上就更方便了，如果當選了，我要減薪，還有一些其他的計畫，我想應該能逐步改善夕張的財政。」小直說得非常有自信，讓亞久里非常驚訝，「只是，我希望能拜託你幫我問問其他人的想法，因為如果沒有你們做我的後盾，我想我應該沒半法獨自撐完競選……」

「我想大家都會支持你，只是選舉需要很多錢，我不是有意針對，可是你有足夠的錢嗎？」他很擔心這個問題，如果連第一關都過不了，就別想第二關了。

「有的，我有足夠的存款，足夠應付參選所費。」

「那好，我馬上幫你問，你等我的電話。」

通話結束之後，亞久里立刻聯絡了其他市府職員，大家都同他一樣很驚訝，卻也都很支持。小直在任期間替市府購想了很多不錯的企劃，而且也跟大家相處得很好……確實，有些事情必須要成為市長之後才有力道去辦，但夕張市是個巨大的坑，有誰會想來攪和……大家都認為小直的膽子太大了，但是，他們決定義無反顧支持。

「大家都支持你，隨時等你回來。」亞久里告訴他，「俊子也說她知道這件事了，而且她會跟你一同回來這裡……」亞久里知道俊子另一方面是為了他，因為東京跟北海道真的太遠了。俊子說，不管小直有沒有勝選，都要在選舉過後跟他結婚，而他也答應了。東京女孩的求婚真是前衛啊。

「那太好了，其實，我上次沒告訴你，我已經把都職員的工作辭了，正準備回夕張。」

「什麼？你居然先辭了！俊子還不知道吧？但這也太冒險了，萬一大家都不支持你，你怎麼辦！」

「我知道你們一定會支持我。」小直的聲音聽起來很高興。

一個禮拜以後，小直回到了夕張市，報名參選系張市長。同事們也都很支持他，在有空的時候就幫他走街拉票。年輕都職員的形象帶給夕張這個高齡化的城市一絲青春氣息，民眾也對這位年輕人很有好感，因為都在市府見過面，接受過他的服務。

一個月後，俊子也加入了陣營。

因為選舉而忙起來以後，幾乎讓亞久里忘了那一通誤打的電話，在小直身上似乎看不出蛛絲馬跡，明明電話中聽起來非常痛苦難受，那天的事件卻好像不曾發生過。

而亞久里也注意到了一件事情。

雖然說小直不知道為什麼有著這麼多存款，多到可以拿出來選舉，但更讓他在意的是自民黨派了人來助選。小直並沒有任何黨派，又是沒沒無聞的年輕人，自民黨為何會如此重視他？競爭對手也無黨無派，可是卻沒受自民黨青睞。這是為何？

他問過小直，小直只說是一個很疼惜他的長輩拜託人家來的，他不好拒絕。俊子則說，之前曾經看過幾次自民黨的青年部長找小直去談話，「就是那個前首相的兒子，小泉進次郎，他曾經幾次找過小直，不過我沒聽見他們談什麼，只覺得小直似乎不是很想見到他。」俊子告訴他。

亞久里事後從那些被派來助選的人口中聽見，是安倍晉三派他們來的，說是認為小直是個值得栽培的苗木。原來，小直口中的那個長輩是安倍晉三，那個最有望成為下一任首相的安倍晉三，亞久里覺得真難以置信。

安倍、小泉都跟小直有著聯繫，小直真不簡單。

日本的政治世界一直由世家把持，可是出身寒微的小直卻有著銳利的政治眼光，並且有著堅強的後盾，小直到底是何方神聖？真想不透。

這個問題暫且找不到解答，因為選舉忙起來以後，他也暫時忘記了這些事情。幾個月後，小直打敗了對手，非常順利地當選了夕張市長，成為日本國最年輕的地方首長。

上任的那一天，夕張市府收到了來自小泉進次郎跟安倍晉三的花束，亞久里很好奇，安倍晉三的花束很容易理解，因為他欣賞小直，小泉進次郎的話，他不清楚，也想起了俊子跟他說過的事，就問了小直，但沒有得到正面回答，這件事情也很快就被他遺忘在腦海中了。

舉辦慶功宴時，小直很高興地為他們宣布了婚事，俊子跟他也都力邀小直來當他們的主婚人，小直開心極了，大家也為了這事慶祝到很晚，喝了好多酒。

半年以後，他跟俊子正式步入禮堂，結為夫婦。

結婚以後，他依然在夕張市府工作，而俊子也沒閒著，在小直的應援團中友情擔任了一個職位。為什麼說友情呢？因為小直上任後果真自砍百分之七十的新水，甚至不拿補貼費用。不過這樣的舉措深得民心，每個民眾看見他都要好好誇讚他一番。而他上任之後不斷推出新的計畫來節省市府開支、增加收入。

首先將市民往市中心遷移，減省花費，利用市府建築開辦醫療院所等等；開源方面，由於夕張的特產就是哈密瓜，因此推出了許多哈密瓜產品，有吃的有喝的有用的，他們甚至到了遠方國家去推銷夕張的哈密瓜，這些大膽的嘗試都是前幾任市長不敢做的，小直真的都做到了。

這四年，小直像是工作狂一樣，幾乎都在工作，什麼都是公事，忙得都讓他跟俊子都快忘了小直女朋友的事情。

「你女朋友每年都還是準時給你寄禮物，但怎麼都沒看見他來過啊？」三月二十九日他仍然會請假，但真的太神祕了。「你如果不公布戀情啊，那些爺爺奶奶都要幫你介紹了。」這話是真的，那些爺爺奶奶真的很想替小直介紹太太。

然而小直就跟以前一樣，只是笑一笑，沒有說的打算。

「你也太神祕了吧！」亞久里抱怨道。

真不曉得為什麼小直不說，雖然他想過小直的女朋友可能是富家女，但現在感覺，說不定是明星，所以才一直保密不言，連他都不透露一點，真是不夠意思。不過，小直就這個缺點而已，其他部分的表現深受民眾喜愛，第二任期小直甚至是無競爭對手而直接當選，不需經過投票。

這樣的奇蹟，對他這個沒離開過北海道的人而言，簡直前所未見。夕張市府的狀況已經逐漸改善，而市民越來越喜歡這名年輕的鈴木市長。只不過，這一次小直並沒有作完全部任期。三年多以後，他決定投身北海道知事選舉。

「你有這樣的雄心壯志是很好，可是道知事跟市長還是有差，這次會更不好選，你確定嗎？」亞久里對此非常擔心，身為「鈴木應援團」團長，又是兩次競選時的幹部，但對於競選道知事這件事情，他還是沒把握。

「我相信我可以。」

亞久里微笑。

「既然你這麼有自信，那我一定全力支持。」

於是，小直提前辭去了市長職務，全心投入道知事的選舉。毫無意外的，自民黨又派了人來幫他助選。這次的陣容更是精采，因為居然連小泉進次郎都派來了。

小泉進次郎，前首相小泉純一郎之子，還是現在國內炙手可熱的政治明星，這足夠顯示了安倍首相對鈴木的重視。小直到底是何方神聖？亞久里真的不解。當小直第一次參選市長時他已經調查過了，小直真的就是個清寒出身的男孩子，那麼，到底是怎麼認識這些重量級政治家的？

至於會說認識，是因為小直很明顯跟小泉進次郎相識，俊子也說過小泉來找過小直幾次，只是……

他們兩人在演戲，裝作他們先前並不相識，但是他們站在一起時的明顯尷尬感是無法騙過他的。他看得很清楚，當小泉進次郎在旁邊時，小直有些坐立難安，而小泉更是在遮掩焦慮。

太奇怪了，小直好像……不太舒服，難道小泉利用什麼權力不對等的狀況來對小直施壓或是佔便宜嗎？

「現在想想，那個寄禮物的不會就是小泉吧？K.S.，こいずみしんじろう（Koizumi Shinjiro）剛好對得上。」俊子不經意說出的話真讓人擔憂。如若真的如此，小直的坐立難安或許能得到合理的解釋，也許小泉對他騷擾呢？想到這裡，亞久里就很想請小泉打道回府。

然而，小泉進次郎是安倍晉三派來的，而他的魅力真的無法擋，只要是他的所到之處，一定就會有很多支持者前來，有時還能把路都擠得水洩不通，這盛況在夕張可說是前所未見。「這就是眾議員的魅力啊！」亞久里驚嘆道。

「大概吧。」

「你在夕張的人氣也跟他一樣，放心啦！」發現自己說錯話以後，趕緊隨便說了句話來轉移焦點。不過，小直的反應更讓他確定，小泉進次郎一定做過什麼讓小直無法忘懷的事。

「你真是愛開我玩笑！」

「好啦，我不鬧你就是。不過，投票日快到了，你好好休息比較重要，手上的酒就由我來幫你回收吧！」抽走啤酒以後，他就把小直趕回房間去睡了。畢竟，打從參選以來小直就沒好好休息過。

投票就在四月十號，時間越來越近，小直的焦慮也明顯了起來。他身為總幹事兼好朋友，不能讓小直累倒。

「小直能有個照顧他的人就好了。」現在他為了選舉暫住在小直家，每天看著他這樣忙來忙去也真的很不捨。也許是喝了酒的緣故，亞久里不知為何想起了多年前的那通電話。現在想起來，那個神祕的聲音跟小泉進次郎的聲音很像。

亞久里瞬間明白了什麼。

如果是小泉，絕對有能力買名貴禮物。而且，雖然他們極力掩飾，但是假若不認識，當年那個恭賀的花束又是怎麼回事？更重要的，是小泉進次郎的縮寫就是「K.S.」！他想起俊子的證言……這麼多年，他都以為小直有個有錢的女朋友，難道他都想錯了嗎？

亞久里打開手機上網搜尋小泉進次郎的各種資料，發現了小泉進次郎的一些動態跟小直的動態有些有趣的地方。當小泉留學歸國，小直離開東京都，來到北海道；當那通神秘電話打來以後，小直說要回夕張……小泉進次郎的生日跟小直剛好差一個月，三月二十九日……可以解釋成是他們的中間生日。

如果，如果這一切不是巧合……那麼，那通電話所說的，會是什麼？小直碰到了什麼樣的事情？

**「你已經有了一切，難道我是你說推開就推開的玩偶嗎？放開我……」**

**「不要走——」**

——認知到這些，亞久里又震驚又心疼，如果他想的沒錯，那麼要應付來幫他助選的小泉真是身心折磨。難怪，小直總是避談感情的事，說不定就是因為被小泉玩弄過感情。對，絕對是這樣的，鬧過不倫新聞版面的小泉絕對是元兇。

報紙跟八卦週刊上斗大的文字寫著「小泉進次郎資金不倫」，內文又寫著小泉交代不清好幾筆財產的去向，而這麼多筆加起來的金額不小，卻說不清楚用在何方。亞久里繼續調查，那些財產卻是在小泉踏足政壇以前的事，所以後來就快速遺忘在其他新聞聲浪中。但其他八卦爆料的精彩內容卻不知是捕風捉影，又或者是空穴來風？

他想起來了，曾經在八卦新聞中看過有人爆料小泉進次郎年少時曾經幹過特殊牛郎的事情，雖然這則新聞事後被當作烏龍爆料，也不了了之了，可是……也許那些是真的呢？小泉是同性戀，他以父親的雄厚政治實力來要脅身為一名小小都職員的小直，要小直跟他在一起，所以小直逃離東京，一待就是兩年，直到不能再延長時間。

亞久里也不知道為何自己能這麼肯定這些，但他越想越覺得自己想得沒錯，而且那天在電話中聽見的聲音，分明就是小泉進次郎，真是越想越生氣。

他不打算問小直確認，因為小直肯定不會承認。但身為好朋友，他決定要保護好小直。

這也就是小直當選之後，他把小泉的花束收起放在不起眼地方的原因。甚至，在安倍莫名其妙打電話給他之後，他答應了安倍的請託。安倍希望他可以代為注意小直身邊的人和事，由此可見，安倍是很關心這個後輩的。亞久里思考過後，答應了安倍的請求，而交換條件是安倍必須保證不再讓小泉進次郎來北海道。

「這很困難，井上先生，小泉眾議員到底是自民黨明星，不可能不到北海道去。」安倍說。

「我知道這個要求很無理，不過拜託減少他來的次數。」亞久里知道這很困難，對方又是政治大明星，權貴家族第四代……但他要放手一試。不然如若之後鬧上新聞版面，對小直的政治道路會很傷。

不只政治道路，基本上是人生道路。小泉家那麼有權有勢，一定會把白的洗成黑的，小直絕對會由受害者變成罪人。他非常不樂見這樣的情況發生。

安倍沉默了幾分鐘的時間。

「這我能盡量安排，但若別無他法，小泉眾議員還是會到北海道洽公的。」

「……恕我冒昧，小泉眾議員的性向，是不是如傳言所說？」他還是問了出口，「這些跟小直——鈴木知事沒有關係，是我私人想了解。」

安倍在那一頭安靜了許久。

「這個問題的確冒犯，井上先生。」安倍是不打算回答的。

不回答更是形同默認。

「真的非常抱歉，我不應該問這些。」他確實失策。在不能確定安倍跟小泉的關係前就說了這些話，是他衝動了。

「我不會因此對鈴木知事怎麼樣，因為我確實欣賞這名後輩。」安倍聲音一低，「我也不會把這件事情告訴他，你放心。不過你所說的事情，我會特別注意的，若之後小泉眾議員跟鈴木知事有什麼，請你一五一十向我報告。因為我很想提攜鈴木。」

事後亞久里考慮過把這件事情告訴俊子，最後覺得會被臭罵一頓，也會無顏見小直，就決定不說了。這是他保護小直這個朋友的一種方式，朋友就是會為了朋友兩肋插刀、義無反顧。

是啊，這樣做是為了小直，不會錯的。

不會錯的。

  
  
  



End file.
